Survival Doctor's School
by Ai-Ryuusa
Summary: " Suka Duka Leorio Dalam Menempuh Pendidikan Kedokteran Demi Mewujudkan Impiannya Menjadi Seorang Dokter dan Medical Hunter " R&R please... :) Thank you...


_A Hunter X Hunter Fanfiction Story_

**SURVIVAL DOCTOR'S SCHOOL**

" Suka Duka Leorio Dalam Menempuh Pendidikan Kedokteran Demi Mewujudkan Impiannya Menjadi Seorang Dokter dan Medical Hunter "

**Chapter 1 : Learn X New Place X Get Ready !**

**By : Ai-Ryuusa**

**Disclaimer :**

(Wish) Me ...XDD...

But REMEMBER that Hunter X Hunter's owned by **YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI** XDD

**Rated :** T+

**Genre :**

Friendship / Romance

**Chara at this Chapter:**

Leorio Paladiknight

Cardion Shermann (OC)

**Warning !**

School AU tapi masih dalam dunia per-Hunter-an(?) kok... XD

OOC dari Leorio-san … :P

Banyak OC-OC baru(?)... XD

**Enjoy this, Minna-san …**

:D

**Quote of this chapter :**

"Tapi alangkah baiknya, lain kali Kakak tidak panik begitu. Terkadang kepanikan bisa membawa masalah besar, lho !"

**[Cardion Shermann]**

**~ START LINE ~**

"Wah... Memang tidak salah bila tempat ini mendapat julukan Universitas Kedokteran terbaik di dunia."

Leorio, pria berkacamata yang bertubuh tinggi dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna hitam itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman Medicalia Highway University. Ia begitu terkesan begitu melihat gedung universitas yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Medicalia Highway University adalah perguruan tinggi yang terkenal dengan Fakultas Kedokterannya.

Leorio berlari masuk ke gedung universitas sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya. Leorio segera bergegas menuju ruangan tata usaha untuk melihat jadwal kuliahnya.

"Hari ini jadwal kuliahku di ruangan 529, pukul 8 pagi, mata kuliah Pengobatan Herbal**(1)**... Hmm... lantai 5 ruangan nomor 29..." Leorio menggaruk kepalanya. " Dan sekarang sudah jam 7.58 pagi , Whoa... Gawat !" Leorio panik. Segera dia pergi menuju ruangan yang dimaksud.

Setelah menaiki ratusan anak tangga dengan berlari, akhirnya Leorio sampai di lantai 5. tapi bukannya sedikit lega, Leorio justru semakin panik.

"Heh ?! A... Apa ini ?" Mata Leorio terbelalak, mulutnya menganga begitu lebar karena terkejut. Leorio berdiri di sebuah lorong yang penuh dengan banyak ruangan di sisi kiri dan kanan. Mungkin jika diumpamakan lebih mirip lorong hotel yang memiliki ratusan kamar. Leorio lemas, kemudian ia terduduk.

Plok! Punggung Leorio ditepuk seseorang. Leorio kaget dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Halo... Selamat pagi... Kenapa lemas begitu ?" Seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai topi dan berambut ungu pendek, memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana jeans panjang menyapa Leorio, dia tampak manis dengan mata bundarnya yang berwarna hijau.

"Bagaimana aku tidak lemas ? Aku berlari menaiki tangga kemari, dan begitu aku sampai, ada banyak sekali ruangan di sini ! Aku tak tahu di mana ruang kuliahku ! Mungkin sekarang kuliahnya sudah mulai ! Arrrghh!" Leorio berteriak pada orang yang menanyainya baik-baik.

"Eh ?! Tu... Tunggu dulu, Pak..." Anak berambut ungu itu terkejut. "A.. Apa bapak dosen baru di sini ? Aku bisa membantu menemukan ruangannya kok … He.. He.." Dia menawarkan bantuan dengan ekspresi sweatdrop tergambar di wajahnya.

"Heh ?! Aku ini masih muda ! Jangan panggil aku Bapak! Aku mahasiswa baru di sini!" Leorio gusar. "Tapi... " Leorio menunduk lesu. "Tapi... harus aku akui, aku tersesat dan sedang butuh bantuan.." Leorio kembali putus asa.

"!" Anak itu terkejut mendengar pernyataan Leorio. "Masih muda?!" Anak itu menahan tawa dan menutupi mulutnya. Leorio menatapnya sinis dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ma.. Maaf, Pak... Eh ?! Kak … Aku juga mahasiswa baru kok. Memang Kakak ada mata kuliah apa pagi ini ?" Meski ketakutan anak itu meminta maaf.

"Tak apa... Aku juga salah, sudah marah-marah padamu." Leorio menyesal karena sudah memarahi orang yang bermaksud membantunya. "Pengobatan Herbal... Itu mata kuliahku pagi ini.." jawab Leorio singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Great! Kalau begitu kita sekelas. Aku juga mengambil mata kuliah itu dan aku juga sedang mencari ruangannya. Bagaimana kalau kita cari sama-sama ?" sambut anak itu ramah dengan bersemangat. Senyum anak itu mengingatkan Leorio pada seseorang.

"Uh... I..Iya..." Leorio tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun mulai menyusuri lorong sepi itu bersama-sama.

"Kau itu santai sekali ya... Padahal ini sudah pukul 8 lewat, sekarang kuliahnya pasti sudah mulai..." ucap Leorio.

"Hah ?! Masa ?! Bukannya sekarang masih pukul 7.15 ?" Anak itu melihat jam tangannya. "Ini... lihat jamku, tadi di bawah aku sudah mencocokkannya dengan jam di kantor tata usaha." Dia memperlihatkan jam tangannya pada Leorio.

"Nani ?!" Leorio terkaget. " Ah, iya... Aku baru ingat, aku belum menyesuaikan waktunya. Aku dari Yorkshin City, pasti ada perbedaan waktu antara kota Angelion dan Yorkshin." Leorio berpikir lalu segera membetulkan jam tangannya.

"Oh, Kakak ini dari Yorkshin City... Waktu di sini memang 1 jam lebih lambat daripada waktu di Yorkshin..." Anak itu mengomentari. "Ah, ternyata Kakak ini ceroboh ya..." ucap anak itu sambil menepuk punggung Leorio.

"Iya.. Iya.. Aku tahu... Aku ceroboh, tapi itu karena aku panik... Aku jadi lupa mencocokan jamku dengan jam di kantor tata usaha.." jawab Leorio sinis membela diri. "Komentarmu itu jujur sekali dan terdengar menyakitkan.." tambah Leorio.

Glek...

"Ma... Maaf, Kakak... Aku kelepasan bicara." Menyadari perkataannya yang tajam, anak itu meminta maaf. "Tapi alangkah baiknya, lain kali Kakak tidak panik begitu. Terkadang kepanikan bisa membawa masalah besar, lho !" Anak itu melanjutkan,

"Hehe... Benar juga...Terima kasih ya... Hampir saja aku mati karena panik.." Wajah Leorio memerah karena malu. "Dan... jangan panggil aku Kakak, cukup panggil aku Leorio. Yorushiku ne !" Leorio tersenyum.

"Hehe... sama-sama Leorio-san. Namaku Cardion Shermann**(2)**. Panggil saja aku Dion. Salam kenal juga." Dion tersenyum balik. "Aku sengaja datang 1 jam lebih awal untuk berkeliling gedung sambil melihat-lihat." tambahnya lagi.

"Umm... Begitu... Pantas saja lorong ini sepi sekali, kukira mahasiswa lainnya sudah masuk kuliah, ternyata mereka memang belum datang karena aku tiba 1 jam lebih awal di sini... Konyol sekali... " Leorio menyadari kebodohannya.

"Lagipula Leorio-san.. Aku masih bingung. Kenapa tadi kau berlari menaiki tangga kemari ?" Dion tertawa geli.

"Ini lantai 5, kan... Jadi untuk kemari ya harus menaiki tangga.." Leorio bicara sekenanya.

"Maksudku, tidak harus menaiki tangga... Bukannya Leorio-san bisa menggunakan lift yang ada di sebelah kantor tata usaha... Hehehe..." Dion terkekeh.

"..." Leorio membatu, meratapi kebodohannya sekali lagi. Dion yang menyadari hal itu menghentikan tawa kecilnya.

"Lihat ! Itu ruangannya, nomor 529, ayo masuk... Kita lihat ruangan kelasnya..." Dion menarik lengan Leorio dan memasuki kelas dengan semangat.

***** Chapter 1 End *****

(1) Sebenarnya Author-chan juga sangsi... apa ada mata kuliah seperti ini di fakultas kedokteran... :P Mungkin para readers yang kuliah di fakultas kedokteran nanti bisa memberi masukan yah... XDD

(2) Cardion Shermann... Nama ini terlintas begitu saja, Minna-san... begitu dengar kata-kata kedokteran yang terlintas di pikiran Author-chan : Kardiografi... entah apa artinya XDD.. lalu Shermann, kata ini terinspirasi dari Film Disney Finding Nemo... Hahaha... XDD (jauh banget hubungannya...XDD)

**_A/N :_**

Nah, Minna-san...

Ini dia story terbaru Ai...

*lagi-lagi bikin story baru, padahal story-story yang sebelumnya belum ada yang tamat :P

Idenya muncul karena aktifitas Ai di kampus sehari-hari... XD Haha...

Terus Ai sempat berpikir, gimana yah kehidupan Leorio di kampus saat dia kuliah kedokteran & mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi seorang dokter & Medical Hunter...?

dan akhirnya... Ta...Raa... Jadilah Story ini … hwhw... :P

Ehm... Menurut kalian nih, Minna...

Gimana alur ceritanya ?

Apa Leorio-nya OOC ?

Terus...

Kesan pertama kalian tentang OC Dion gimana ? Apa dia mirip dengan seseorang ? /slaap

*banyak amat pertanyaannya XDD

Yang jelas apapun comment kalian, Ai mau tahu...

Jadi jangan lupa Reviewnya yah...

Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu, Minna-san... :)

Dan... nantikan chapter berikutnya... ^^

**Salam hangat,**

**Ai-Ryuusa**


End file.
